Reincarnated
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: The Spirit detectives have been reincarnated. Yet, Koenma needs their sevices. What will he do when Kurama's reincarnation is in America? MUCH better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

-1Reincarnated

Summary: Finally, the Spirit Detectives had earned the right to rest. They finished out their lives and died peacefully (I hope) and were reincarnated. However, Koenma has found need for them again and doesn't have much time to awaken the latent powers in the reincarnations. The demons have caught onto Koenma's plan to bring back the four that had beaten them time and time again, which causes them to plan the death of the four. Other problems Koenma faces in awakening the power hidden in the reincarnations would be that the four aren't exactly willing subjects and Kurama's reincarnation has gone to America for a year as an exchange student. It is up to the two detectives Kurama is staying with to protect him until his friends can come and train him.

Category: YYH/FAKE

Genre: Angst. Drama. Otherwise…Dunno.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I ain't got a clue right now. Other than Dee and Ryo.

Warnings: Yaoi. Um, possible torture, swearing, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or FAKE.

"Man, you sure you want to go? The US is a long ways away." the dark-haired boy asked, laying on his friend's bed. The red-haired boy smiled and nodded, carefully placing more of his clothes in a trunk.

"Yeah, I want to go. I don't think there's ever been anything I've been so excited for, you know?" Once done packing, the red-head plopped onto the bed next to his friend.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Aoi. We all are; even if it doesn't always seem that way." the dark-haired one sat up and patted his friend, Aoi, on the back. "See, we're just gonna miss ya. That's all." Aoi laughed at the sincerity shining in his friend's almond-shaped eyes.

"Thank you, Nitta. That makes me feel a whole lot better about this. But, you know, we can still talk and stuff. I'll e-mail you guys and, if my host family allows, I'll call." Aoi assured Nitta.

"Hey, by the way, have you learned anything new about your host?" Nitta asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh, yes. The head of the household's name is 'Randy Maclean.' He has an adopted son and is a police detective. That's about all I know." Aoi replied, pulling out a paper with a picture of a blond man with a young boy on his shoulders. "This is them." he said, holding the picture out for Nitta to look at.

"Looks nice." Nitta commented.

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Aoi agreed, taking the picture back.

"Nitta! Your mother called! She says it's time for you to head home!" Aoi's mother called up the stairs.

"Ok, thanks!" Nitta called back. "All right man, see you tomorrow for your going away party. Remember, you have to get Tatsuya there. I swear, one day, that boy's anti-people attitude is gonna bite him in the ass. I'll get Saonji, so don't worry about him." Nitta stood and grabbed his coat from Aoi's chair.

"All right, no problem, Nitta. See you tomorrow." Aoi waved as Nitta left his room.

"Koenma-sama…You can't be serious. This mission requires master Spirit Detectives!" Botan exclaimed, staring at her boss, who gazed at a photograph of four young boys.

"They're the best we've ever had, Botan. We need them." Koenma stated, sighing as he flipped the photograph over, so he could no longer see it. "I know that we promised them that we've leave them alone, but I'm sure they'll understand once they know the situation."

"But…But sir, they've already been reincarnated!"

"I know. We'll just have to awaken the previous incarnations that lie deep inside the new boys." Koenma said.

"What if the boys are against us awakening their previous incarnations?" Botan demanded.

"Unfortunately, in this situation, they have no choice." Koenma flipped the picture back up, sighing again. "I'm sorry to break my promise…"

A/N: Eheh. I'm sure you're all confused as to who's who so I'll tell you.

AoiKurama

NittaYusuke

SaonjiKuwabara

TatsuyaHiei

Anyway, R&R, ok? Let me know how this is!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Reincarnated

Summary: Finally, the Spirit Detectives had earned the right to rest. They finished out their lives and died peacefully (yeah right) and were reincarnated. However, Koenma has found need for them again and doesn't have much time to awaken the latent powers in the reincarnations. The demons have caught onto Koenma's plan to bring back the four that had beaten them time and time again, which causes them to plan the death of the four. Other problems Koenma faces in awakening the power hidden in the reincarnations would be that the four aren't exactly willing subjects and Kurama's reincarnation has gone to America for a year as an exchange student. It is up to the two detectives Kurama is staying with to protect him until his friends can come and train him.

Category: YYH/FAKE

Genre: Angst. Drama. Otherwise…Dunno.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I ain't got a clue right now. Other than Dee and Ryo. Hiei/Kurama.

Warnings: Yaoi. Um, possible torture, swearing, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or FAKE.

Thanks:

LOL: Uh, I've got about three crossovers with FAKE going on as we type. They're quite fun to do, actually. I'm glad you like.

A/N: 'The Spirit Detectives' is my name for the band the originals were in. I don't know if they even had a name. Also,

_/dhd/_flashback

''thoughts

/''/thought conversation

Aoi stared out the window of the plane, ear buds in his ears. He felt his heart jump a little as his homeland faded from sight, yet he was happy that he was finally on his way.

Once he could no longer see the outline of Japan, he turned to the bag on his lap. It was filled with gifts from his friends except for Tatsuya. Tatsuya's gift was in his MD Player and he was listening to it.

Tatsuya had given him the one disk by 'The Spirit Detectives' that Aoi hadn't gotten yet. It was the last one Aoi needed to complete his collection.

Though Aoi already had all the songs on other disks, he still wanted to collect them all. Besides, this 'Greatest Hits' disk made it easy for him to listen to all his favorite songs at one time because he didn't have to switch disks for different songs.

As Aoi listened to the music and looked at the picture of the band members on the cover, he remembered how he had even heard of the band.

_/A young Aoi dug around in the boxes in his grandmother's attic. She had shown him how to work the CD player downstairs, and he was looking for some cds to listen to. He slipped, and the box turned over on him, dropping all sorts of pictures and papers all around. He reached down and picked up a picture that showed a young man with short red hair who was wearing a blue school uniform. It didn't appear that the boy was pleased with having his picture taken, as he was frowning, but Aoi wasn't really sure. _

_The next picture he picked up was a baby picture. The baby had a shock of red hair, and looked just like the baby pictures that Aoi had seen of himself. He stared, as he had never seen this picture before, and he didn't understand why his grandmother would keep a picture of him hidden in the attic._

_"Aoi? Are you up here?" His grandmother appeared in the doorway._

_"Yes, grandma. Why is a picture of me up here in a box?" Aoi asked his grandmother, tears in his eyes. She walked over and looked at the picture he was holding up to show her._

_"Aoi, honey, that isn't a picture of you." she said softly, sitting down in a chair that was a little ways away._

_"But it looks just like me!" Aoi protested, walking over and sitting by her feet._

_"No, you look just like him. This is a picture of your uncle Shuuichi. He died a few years before you were born. I am not surprised that your father never mentioned him." Shiori said, sounding sad and tired. "He never really knew him."_

_"How come Daddy didn't know his own brother?" Aoi blinked innocently._

_"Well, Shuuichi was already a teenager when your father was born. He was always out working and hanging out with his friends, as well. I'm sure that if Shuuichi hadn't been in that accident, he would've spoiled you rotten." Shiori smiled slightly. "You remind me of him."_

_"Do I really, Grandma?" Aoi asked, his voice rising with excitement._

_"Yes, you do. Now, what were you doing in this box, anyway?" Shiori asked, leaning down to ruffle Aoi's hair._

_"I was looking for a cd. But, I didn't find one…" Aoi pouted._

_"Well, I have one you can listen to. See, your uncle was in a band. I have one of the cds that his band released." Shiori stood and took her grandson's hand, leading him downstairs, where she pulled a cd from her cd rack. She put it in the player. "Now you sit here and listen while I go and finish dinner, ok?"_

_"Ok, grandma!" Aoi agreed readily./_

After that day, Aoi adored everything to do with 'The Spirit Detectives'. It wasn't really, because his uncle was part of the band, so much as the music seemed to be speaking from the heart. Especially the duets between his uncle and Hiei. It was obvious that the two were a couple. Just ask any fan girl.

While thinking about how his uncle was a person that obviously didn't care what people thought of him and just went with his heart, he felt a sharp pain in his head. His eyes widened and his hands went up to clutch at his skull, the pain lingering. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was an attendant leaning over him, a concerned look on her face.

.About 5 minutes before that….

"Who do you think you are, dragging us here?" Nitta demanded, glowering at the blue-haired woman before him.

"That one is definitely Yusuke." A toddler with a pacifier in his mouth commented, stepping out from behind the woman.

"Koenma-sama, please reconsider!" the woman pleaded, earning a stern look from the toddler.

"There is nothing else that can be done. Where is Kurama?" the toddler demanded from the three teens standing before him.

"Who the hell is 'Kurama'?" Nitta asked, casting a confused glance at his friends.

"…Kurama was the stage name for Aoi's uncle." Tatsuya answered after a bit. "Why the hell would you ask about someone that is dead?"

"Koenma-sama, they don't know what you're saying…" the woman whimpered as the toddler glared at her again.

"I've gathered that, Botan! Where is 'Aoi', then?" the toddler looked to Tatsuya for answers.

"Aoi just left for America." Saonji answered. "That's why we were all at the airport this afternoon."

"America? That isn't good!" Botan said, beginning to wring her hands. She knew the threats that would be facing the young boy from the demons. She agreed that the only way to protect the boys would be to awaken the previous incarnations, yet she still held to the promise they had made to the others.

"We'll just have to wake them up now. I'm sure that the spell will affect Kurama too." the toddler stated.

"Whoa, spell? You ain't using no spell on us!" Nitta shouted, backing away.

"Botan, quickly!" Botan nodded at the order, pulled a piece of paper from her sleeve, and began to read the words. The three boys fell to the floor, their skulls erupting in pain. After a few moments of the boys twitching in pain, they stood up, staring at their hands. Nitta looked up, his eyes flashing.

"You promised us, Koenma!"

A/N: Heheh…Is that good with you guys? I rather like it. I'm not sure how everyone else is related to their previous incarnations, but I thought that it would go well for Aoi to be Shuuichi's nephew that he never managed to meet. By the way, Youko and Kuronue, expect to see them coming in soon. I may even bring Touya and Jinn in, too. Well, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Reincarnated

Summary: Finally, the Spirit Detectives had earned the right to rest. They finished out their lives and died peacefully (yeah right) and were reincarnated. However, Koenma has found need for them again and doesn't have much time to awaken the latent powers in the reincarnations. The demons have caught onto Koenma's plan to bring back the four that had beaten them time and time again, which causes them to plan the death of the four. Other problems Koenma faces in awakening the power hidden in the reincarnations would be that the four aren't exactly willing subjects and Kurama's reincarnation has gone to America for a year as an exchange student. It is up to the two detectives Kurama is staying with to protect him until his friends can come and train him.

Category: YYH/FAKE

Genre: Angst. Drama. Otherwise…Dunno.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I ain't got a clue right now. Other than Dee and Ryo. Hiei/Kurama.

Warnings: Yaoi. Um, possible torture, swearing, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or FAKE.

Thanks:

Zorra de Plata Loco: I would like to see where I'm going with this too. But, um, don't worry, I will finish it. I always finish my fics. Glad you like this!

A/N: 'The Spirit Detectives' is my name for the band the originals were in. I don't know if they even had a name. Also,

_/dhd/_flashback

''thoughts

/''/thought conversation

"We're deeply sorry about disrupting your sleep…" Botan apologized for the fiftieth time since Koenma had left them alone.

"Save your apologies, woman, and tell us where Kurama is." Hiei snapped, glaring at her.

"Well…His reincarnation has been accepted as a foreign exchange student and is on his way to America right now…" Botan said, looking down.

"He's all alone?!" Yusuke jumped up. "We don't even know what the hell is going on and you just let him leave the country!"

"We didn't LET him! He was gone before we knew what was going on!" Botan shouted, trying to defend herself.

"…Whatever. Koenma's gone and screwed up." Yusuke sat back down. "Maybe you should tell us what is going on and who these kids are."

"…I'll tell you about the kids first. These kids are your reincarnations. Kurama's is his nephew, Kuwabara, that is your son, Yusuke, that is your son, and Hiei, that is your nephew." Botan said. "You do remember what was going on when you died, right?"

"My SON??" Kuwabara stared. "It hasn't even been that long since we died!"

"I know, I know! I told Koenma-sama that we shouldn't do this, but the situation is dire." Botan his her face with her hands.

"…This is my son…What happened to Keiko?" Yusuke asked pensively.

"She's alive. Probably worried out of her mind about where Nitta is right now, but otherwise, she's fine." Botan answered.

"This is Yukina's child?" Hiei asked, staring at his hands.

"Yes. Her second child. His name is Tatsuya." Botan stated.

"Then, that must be her first child." Hiei said, looking at Kuwabara. "His name was…Saonji, if I remember right."

"Yes, you do." Botan nodded.

"You were there when my child was born?" Kuwabara stared, wide-eyed, at Hiei.

"Of course I was, idiot. She is my sister, after all." Hiei glared. "Anyway, the kid that is Kurama's nephew, I was there when he was born too."

"Mm-hmm. Kurama was the first to…To die…" Botan said softly. "It would be understandable that he would be the first to be reborn. Speaking of Kurama, stay away from his grandmother, Hiei. Especially when Kurama gets back here. She always gets depressed when she sees Aoi and Tatsuya together."

"What for?" Yusuke asked.

"Because it reminds her of Kurama and Hiei. Tatsuya doesn't like to be around her since lately; her memory has been starting to go and she asks him and Aoi how their relationship is going. And calls them Shuuichi and Hiei." Botan explained.

"They have a relationship?" Hiei asked, his eyes lighting up slightly. Botan shook her head.

"Not that I know of."

"…Why were we reborn into our children's bodies? That doesn't make sense. Aren't many years supposed to go by before people are reincarnated?" Kuwabara asked, making himself seem intelligent for once.

"Well, technically, yes. However, you four are a special case. Apparently, those who weave everyone's fates knew what was coming and wove you back into existence." Botan explained. "Even Koenma-sama was confused when he went to check up on your spirits, only to find that they had already been reincarnated."

"All right. We know who we are currently occupying. Now, how about you tell us why we're here?" Yusuke suggested, leaning forward.

"Well…"

Kurama opened his eyes to a flight attendant's worried face. Her face brightened considerably, though Kurama couldn't for the life of him-Wait. Life? He had died… He remembered dying, so what was he doing on a plane?

"Minamino-san, are you all right?" The attendant asked, helping him sit up.

"I…I think so…" Looking at his lap, he noticed a bag full of things as well as an MD Player, which was still playing a song that Kurama knew very well. He had, after all, been a part of the band that had sung it.

"I'll get you some water…You just sit back in your seat and relax. We don't want another little episode like that, now do we?" The flight attendant smiled weakly before walking away.

Kurama reached down and opened the card attached to the bag of things to read:

To Aoi from your great friends, Nitta, Tatsuya, and Saonji. Have fun in America! Don't forget about us, though. We may be forced into beaten our memories back into you if you do forget.

'What a lovely card,' Kurama thought to himself as the picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the floor beside him.

"Dear Aoi Minamino-san,

We are happy to tell you that we have found the perfect host family for you to stay with during your year abroad. His name is Randy MacLean with his adopted son, Bikky. Mr. MacLean is part of the NYPD, or New York Police Department…

'Whoever this kid is, he's got my last name and is obviously smart. Wonder just what he looks like…' Kurama stood and slowly walked to the bathroom to look in a mirror and find his face staring right back at him.

"Kuro…He's awake." Youko said, startling Kuronue as he had been rather quiet for the past few minutes.

"Shuuichi? In that kid we always go in visit?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes…I knew that Aoi's body held Shuuichi's soul." Youko jumped up, sounding giddy.

"You aren't thinking…Youko, what has Koenma told us about going to Ningenkai?" Kuronue's voice sounded disapproving, but he was just as thrilled to see Shuuichi again as Youko was.

"Who the hell actually pays attention to what the toddler says? I'm going to see Shuuichi with or without you." Youko started out of their tent.

"As if I'd let you go without me." Kuronue ran after him.

A/N: Here's the update! I think Jin and Touya will make their debut in the next chapter, but I can't be sure. I never really know what's going to happen in the following chapters until I begin to write them. Anyway, R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Reincarnated

Summary: Finally, the Spirit Detectives had earned the right to rest. They finished out their lives and died peacefully (yeah right) and were reincarnated. However, Koenma has found need for them again and doesn't have much time to awaken the latent powers in the reincarnations. The demons have caught onto Koenma's plan to bring back the four that had beaten them time and time again, which causes them to plan the death of the four. Other problems Koenma faces in awakening the power hidden in the reincarnations would be that the four aren't exactly willing subjects and Kurama's reincarnation has gone to America for a year as an exchange student. It is up to the two detectives Kurama is staying with to protect him until his friends can come and train him.

Category: YYH/FAKE

Genre: Angst. Drama. Otherwise…Dunno.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I ain't got a clue right now. Other than Dee and Ryo. Hiei/Kurama.

Warnings: Yaoi. Um, possible torture, swearing, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or FAKE.

Thanks:

Taiyou13-Tsuki16: Heh. Sorry I haven't updated lately. Anyway, I'm glad I'm being original. Thanks for your review.

CrazyYnMLoverxD: Here's the update you asked for so nicely!

A/N: 'The Spirit Detectives' is my name for the band the originals were in. I don't know if they even had a name. Also,

_/dhd/_flashback

''thoughts

/''/thought conversation

Aoi sat up and placed a hand on his head, groaning. Looking around, he noticed that he was no longer on the plane.

'Wha…? Did they land the plane because I passed out? Oh no! What will my host family think?!'

"Hey, you're awake. Ryo told me to make sure you were comfortable and stuff, so you hungry?" A young boy asked, stepping into the room Aoi was inhabiting. Looking at the boy, Aoi recognized that it was Mr. McLean's adopted son.

"Ah, Bikky, right?" Aoi ventured, raising an eyebrow. "How'd I get here?" This time, Bikky raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Ryo and Dee picked you up at the airport, just like they was supposed to. You said that you had a slight headache, so Ryo had you crash in his room. You've been asleep for about an hour now."

Aoi stared at Bikky. "But…I passed out on the plane and that's the last thing I remember…"

"Great. That's great. I finally talk Ryo into getting an exchange student and he turns out to have head problems. I have no luck." Bikky muttered, shaking his head.

"Bikky! Is he awake yet? I wanna see him!!" A girl's voice exclaimed as said girl jumped on Bikky, looking in at Aoi. "Ooh, he's gorgeous!!"

"Oi, Carol, get off!" Bikky threw the girl off him, scowling. "Look, Aoi, if you don't mind me calling you that, we'll leave you to get situated. You might be able to work out your memory issues. We got things to do anyway. C'mon Carol." Bikky began dragging the girl out of the room before stopping and throwing a cell phone at Aoi. "If you need anything, speed-dial the first number on it. You'll reach Ryo." After that, Bikky and Carol disappeared. Aoi heard an outer door close and he sighed to himself.

How had he gotten there? He couldn't remember a thing, and it was starting to bug him. He looked down at the cell phone, unsure of whether or not 'Ryo' was Mr. Mclean or not.

/'He doesn't like to be called Mr. Mclean, Aoi.'/ A man's voice said, only it was in Aoi's head.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Aoi shouted, jumping up.

/'Calm down. It's not like I could hurt you anyway. My name is Shuuichi. I've noticed that you share not only my last name, but my body as well. Who are you?'/ The voice asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Aoi commented, sitting down, though he was still a little jumpy.

A sigh. /'Did I not just introduce myself? If you must know everything, I am Shuuichi Minamino. My mother was Shiori Minamino-'/

"Oba-chan!" Aoi exclaimed. "You CAN'T be Shuuichi! My uncle has been dead since before I was born!"

/'…You are my nephew? Honestly, I don't understand why I am awake either, yet I am. Apparently, I have been reincarnated into you. Have you ever had contact with anyone named 'Koenma' or 'Botan'?'/ Shuuichi asked.

"No. Why are you in my head?" Aoi asked.

/'I just told you that I did not know. So, you've never met either of them…That makes no sense. I can feel my powers lying dormant in your body. Or should I say 'our body'?'/

"Oh, don't say that. People already think I'm crazy enough, being your nephew." Aoi groaned. He could feel a bout of anger from Shuuichi.

/'Who says you are crazy because you are my nephew?'/ Shuuichi demanded.

"Just some kids at school." Aoi answered, shrugging. "That doesn't stop Tatsuya or anyone from hanging out with me. I guess that the friendship you shared with their parents was enough to carry on with us."

/'…My friendship with their parents? Who are your friends?/' Shuuichi asked, confused. His only real friends were…

"Well, Nitta's parents are Yusuke and Keiko Uremeshi. Saonji is Kazuma Kuwabara's child. But, a year after Saonji's dad died, his mom, Yukina, remarried and had Tatsuya. I never met any of their parent's 'cept Nitta's mom, Yukina, Saonji's aunt and Tatsuya's dad. Yukina and Shinichiro divorced not long after Tatsuya was born. There was something about how he wanted to live somewhere else, but she didn't want to leave Saonji and he didn't want to raise Saonji because he was the kid of her first marriage. Ended up, Saonji lives with his aunt and Tatsuya is shipped back and forth between parents. Apparently though, we're all spitting images of you four." Aoi answered, ticking everyone off on his fingers. "Tatsuya may be a year and a half younger than me, but he's still my best friend."

/'Yukina and Kuwabara actually married? I can't believe Hiei allowed that. And, what do you mean 'spitting images of you four'?'/ Shuuichi asked and Aoi felt a lot of confusion from his uncle.

"You mentioned how I look a lot like you. Well…" Aoi looked around and found the bag of gifts from his friends. He pulled out the case to the disk that Tatsuya gave him and held it up in front of his eyes. "Can you see this?"

/'Yes.'/ Aoi felt pressure on his eyes and a weird sensation as though he was being watched, even while watching someone else.

"This is me and you." Aoi pointed at Shuuichi's picture. "This," He said, pointing at Kuwabara. "Is Saonji, and Nitta," a point at Yusuke's picture, "And lastly, Tatsuya." Aoi let his finger linger on Hiei's picture for a bit.

/'…My gods…'/ Was the only comment out of Shuuichi. Aoi felt the pressure fade from his eyes and felt sorta relieved. /'How is that possible? It makes no sense!'/

"I dunno. I know that Oba-chan cries when she sees me now. And Tatsuya refuses to go near her." Aoi commented, putting down the case.

/'Why? She isn't a cruel person…Did you do something to my mother?!'/ Shuuichi demanded.

"No, no. She thinks I'm you. It's really depressing. She starts crying and saying on how she was always worried about you and when she saw you after the accident…" Aoi trailed off. He didn't like to remember hearing what his grandmother said about the accident, and he was pretty sure that Shuuichi didn't want to hear it.

There was silence from Shuuichi for a long time, making Aoi uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea of having someone in his head who could possibly read his thoughts. Feeling uncomfortable had him feeling rather restless too, so he grabbed his MD Player and turned it on, finding comfort in the soothing words.

/'…Aoi. Aoi. AOI!!'/ A shout from Shuuichi roused Aoi from dozing and the young boy jumped, looking around for the commotion. He turned off the music, sighing.

"Sorry 'bout that." Aoi apologized.

/'Oh, it's fine. I was wondering, how did you get introduced to my band?'/ Shuuichi asked and Aoi felt curiosity emanating from his uncle.

"Oba-chan gave me one of your CDs. After that, I started collecting everything about you guys that I could. I really like your music. Honestly, it has nothing to do with you being part of the band." Aoi answered.

/'Well, that makes me feel loved.'/ Shuuichi commented sarcastically. /'I'm glad you like our music though. Look, Aoi, there's something really important that I have to tell you.'/

"Ok, shoot." Aoi leaned back against the large pillows on the bed. It was a really comfortable bed.

/'You may not believe me right off, but it is really important that you trust me on this. I am a demon.'/ Shuuichi stated quickly, as though he really didn't want to say it. Aoi sat silently for a moment.

"You're kidding, right?"

/'I wish I was. I believe I know why I've been re-awakened. Koenma must have a large emergency and need us.'/ Shuuichi said.

"…'Us'? As in, you and I? I don't care if you were a demon, but I know that I'm not! I can't do anything to help this 'Koenma' person!" Aoi shouted, jumping up. "Oh, I wish I could see you so I could yell at you! I feel stupid, yelling at thin air."

"You look mighty stupid, too, kid. I take it that Shuuichi is talking to ya?" A voice from the window asked. Looking over, Aoi noticed Youko and Kuronue standing in the window.

"Whoa…You guys…I haven't seen you since last Christmas!" Aoi grinned. Youko always gave the best gifts.

/'Youko? So that's why you accepted the demon thing so fast…'/ Aoi felt a shove and found that he was no longer in control of his body. "Youko!" Shuuichi shouted, diving at the fox, who caught and swung him around.

"Hey, Shuuichi. It's been too long, kit." Youko grinned. "Look who else is here." Youko pointed Shuuichi's head over to Kuronue, who waved slightly.

"Hello, Kuronue. You been keeping Youko out of trouble?" Shuuichi asked, giving Kuronue a hug as well.

"As much as possible." Kuronue responded.

/'Hey! Give my body back!'/ Aoi shouted, shoving at Shuuichi's consciousness and forcing his way back into control. "That son of a bitch…This is MY body…" Youko and Kuronue looked at each other worriedly.

Tatsuya opened his eyes blearily and pulled his cell phone over to him so he could tell who he was going to kill. The name on the ID said 'Aoi' so Tatsuya revised his idea of killing someone. He could feel Hiei's consciousness stir at the back of his mind, but he ignored that. He flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tatsuya?" Tatsuya sat up quickly. It was Aoi, as he had thought, but the other boy was in tears, or so it sounded. That chick Botan said that Aoi would be in the most danger, since he was alone in the United States.

"Aoi? What's wrong, are you hurt?" Tatsuya asked worriedly. He wasn't worried about his mom hearing; she slept like a rock.

"No, no, I'm not hurt. I just wanted to hear someone's voice…Other than my uncle's." Aoi said angrily.

/'So Kurama did wake up.'/ Hiei's thought caught Tatsuya off guard.

/'Go back to sleep. This doesn't concern you!'/ Tatsuya mentally glared over at HIS uncle.

/'Hn.'/ Tatsuya kept glaring until Hiei's consciousness settled down again.

"Tatsuya? Tatsuya, are you there?" Aoi's worry showed in his voice. He sounded close to breaking.

"Ssh, it's ok, Aoi. I'm still here." Tatsuya said consolingly. Aoi was the only one that could pull this side of Tatsuya out of him.

"Oh thank gods…I was worried that the phone cut out or something…" Tatsuya could hear Aoi's relief. "…Did…Did Hiei wake up in you, too?"

"Yeah. Yusuke and Kuwabara did too, in their respective sons. Look, I'm coming there tomorrow. The people that did this to us said that it's dangerous for any of us to be alone. And frankly, I believe that includes you too. They said that we'd have to take the risk of you being alone. It's a good thing that Hiei and I agree on this subject, at least." Tatsuya said quickly, not wanting Aoi to start trying to talk him out of it. Instead though, Aoi sat quiet on his end of the line. "…Aoi?"

"Thank you…I mean, I'm not alone over here, Youko and Kuronue showed up, but I want someone that I KNOW here…"

"Oh, those two demons you say come to see you on your birthday and other holidays?" Tatsuya leaned back against his headboard. He hadn't even told Nitta or Saonji that he was going to stay with Aoi. Not that he really felt like informing his half-brother or the other idiot, but even Hiei said it was a bad idea to tell them. Never knew if Kuwabara or Yusuke would tell someone else. He let Aoi rant about his horrible experiences with his uncle for awhile.

"Tatsuya…I woke you up, didn't I?" The question caught Tatsuya off guard.

"Well, yeah, but it's ok. I needed to get up soon anyway. But, my battery's dying. I'll call you right before I get on the plane, ok? You think your house family will mind?" Tatsuya asked.

"Umm, well, I don't think RYO is the one we have to worry about…"

"What do you mean?" Tatsuya demanded, somewhat worried that Aoi had managed to get himself hurt or something.

"Well, see, Ryo doesn't mind the fact that Youko and Kuronue are staying here now, it's how his boyfriend reacts that worries me. He won't do anything; he just gets jealous when a lot of people stay." Aoi clarified.

"Then I'll bring money and stay in a hotel. You go ahead and start going to school like you're supposed to. I'll wait for you and stuff. I was just wondering if you could get someone to pick me up." Tatsuya muttered, hating that he needed to rely on someone.

"Oh, sure. Not a problem." Aoi sounded happy before the phones cut out.

A/N: Ok, most of this has been written for the longest time, I just didn't finish and post it. Sorry!!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Reincarnated

Summary: Finally, the Spirit Detectives had earned the right to rest. They finished out their lives and died peacefully (yeah right) and were reincarnated. However, Koenma has found need for them again and doesn't have much time to awaken the latent powers in the reincarnations. The demons have caught onto Koenma's plan to bring back the four that had beaten them time and time again, which causes them to plan the death of the four. Other problems Koenma faces in awakening the power hidden in the reincarnations would be that the four aren't exactly willing subjects and Kurama's reincarnation has gone to America for a year as an exchange student. It is up to the two detectives Kurama is staying with to protect him until his friends can come and train him.

Category: YYH/FAKE

Genre: Angst. Drama. Otherwise…Dunno.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I ain't got a clue right now. Other than Dee and Ryo. Hiei/Kurama.

Warnings: Yaoi. Um, possible torture, swearing, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or FAKE.

A/N: 'The Spirit Detectives' is my name for the band the originals were in. I don't know if they even had a name. Also,

_/dhd/_flashback

''thoughts

/''/thought conversation

[Tatsuya

He stretched his arms over his head and when they cracked, he lowered them. He snatched up the black duffel bag sitting beside his bed and slipped out of the room as quietly as he could. He managed to reach the door and get his shoes on before his mother caught up to him.

"Where do you think you're going, Tatsuya?" Yukina asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Tatsuya winced inwardly, but he didn't react outwardly.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Saonji, Ka-san? He didn't come home last night." Tatsuya commented, trying to distract her.

"He stayed at Nitta's house. You still haven't answered my question, you know. Where are you going?"

Tatsuya stood up and scratched the back of his head. /'Hiei, help!'/

/'What do you want me to do? I told you we should've left earlier.'/ Hiei said coldly.

/'She's your sister!'/

/'And your mother.'/ Hiei retorted. /'I'm going back to sleep. Wake me if either she keeps us from leaving or we reach Kurama.'/

/'You're useless.'/

"Tatsuya. What is wrong with you? Are the other yokai picking on you when you go to Makai with your father?" Yukina peered into his face worriedly. He shook his head quickly, and she sighed in relief. "That's good. Speaking of your father, isn't he picking you up today?"

"Ka-san…Look, there's something I have to tell you." Tatsuya muttered.

"What is it, Tatsuya?" She sounded worried again.

"It's nothing too bad…But, do you know Koenma?"

"Koenma-sama…? …Yes…Why do you ask?" Yukina looked at Tatsuya, her eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Well, you see, he contacted Nitta, Saonji, and I yesterday. You know, after we dropped Aoi off at the airport." Tatsuya paused and shook his head. There was no way she'd believe this… "Actually, it was more of an abduction that a contact. He and this woman, Botan, used this spell on us and well…"

"Botan-chan used a spell on you? What did the spell do?" Yukina looked at the floor, wondering where the brief bit of rage had come from. That was unlike her…

"It woke up our previous incarnations. Uncle Hiei, your first husband Kuwabara, and Nitta's father, Yusuke. They said that there was a group of yokai planning to break into Ningenkai and that they needed their powers. They thought that Aoi was still with us but, since he wasn't, they were planning to abandon him in America with all these yokai after us!" Tatsuya growled, clenching his fists. "I just can't…let them do that…"

Yukina smiled slightly and patted her youngest son on the head before pulling her purse from where it was hanging on the wall beside Tatsuya. She reached inside and pulled out a small wallet and handed it to him. He stared at in shock before looking up at her, confused.

"That contains my emergency yen. Don't worry-I have plenty money to survive comfortably and I'm sure Shizuru-san (1) would let me stay with her. You be very careful, ok? I've heard that America is a very dangerous place." She clarified while pulling him into a hug. "I'll cover for you when your father gets here."

"Oka-san…Arigato…" He said softly, hugging his mother back. "I'll be very careful, so don't worry. You take care here." He kissed her cheek before turning and grabbing his bag, running from the house. He had to hurry if he was going to catch his plane.

[Ryo

He stared at the scene in front of him for a few moments. Then he blinked, hoping to see something else.

He didn't.

Aoi stood on his bed, holding a pillow like a weapon, his red hair in disarray from sleeping. Youko stood at the end of the bed, laughing heartily while Kuronue was attempting to stifle his laughter, leaning against a wall. Dee was laying on the floor across the room with a red mark across his face, showing Ryo that Aoi had hit _him_ with the pillow.

"Alright, what happened?" Ryo asked, setting a hand on his hip. Bikky padded up behind him, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"This nutcase kid nailed me with the pillow when I tried to wake him up!" Dee exclaimed, standing up and pointing a finger at Aoi.

"You startled me…I apologize…" Aoi said sheepishly, dropping the pillow and sitting down.

"I _did _try to warn you about waking him. Especially with Shuuichi-"

"Kuro!" Youko jumped onto Kuronue, grinding his lips against the bat demon's, effectively cutting him off.

"Ew…Well, I suppose it's better than you and Dee kissing, Ryo." Bikky shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going back to bed." He turned and walked back to his room. Ryo waited until Youko had separated his lips from Kuronue's to ask any other questions.

"Why _were_ you trying to wake him, Dee? He doesn't start school for a couple more days." Ryo asked Dee, who was still fuming.

"His cell phone was going off. These two said it was probably his mother or something, but I figured he should be able to choose to answer it or not." Dee scowled at Youko and Kuronue as Aoi dove for the phone. He listened to the message that was left and when it had finished, he sat against the headboard of the bed with a smile.

"What is it, Aoi?" Ryo asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and ignoring Dee's indignant gasp as Youko stuck his tongue out at him.

"Tatsuya is on his way…I did mention that he'd be coming, right?" Aoi looked at Ryo, his green eyes alight with happiness. Ryo noticed that while Aoi had quite an accent, his English was really good.

"Yes, you mentioned it. Though, you never really explained why." Aoi grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, see, _I_ don't even know why. He just said I was in danger and he was coming…"

"Yokai. Someone in Makai is building an army of yokai to attack here, Ningenkai." Kuronue said and Youko nodded quickly, instantly serious.

"We don't know who's behind it, but we do know that they've already got assassins in Ningenkai, looking for you four." Youko stated. "That's why I gave you small parts of my aura every time we came to see you."

"Whoever is doing this has been doing it for years. We knew you four would be in danger, so we've been trying to keep an eye on you all." Kuronue added.

"What are you guys talking about? Yokai? Makai? Ningenkai? What are those things?" Dee demanded, looking between Youko, Kuronue, and Aoi. Ryo stood and closed the door to the bedroom.

"Demons, the Demon World, and the Human World, right?" Ryo could feel four sets of eyes on his back as he translated the words Dee asked about.

"See, I knew he was of Japanese descent." Youko muttered to Kuronue.

"Shush. Yes, you're correct. We already explained that we are yokai." Kuronue said slowly. "Will this affect how you treat Aoi?"

"Of course not! I want to know how we can help protect him." Ryo turned, staring hard at Youko and Kuronue.

"Well…I'm not sure a normal ningen can do much…" Youko began cautiously.

"We aren't 'normal.' We're cops." Dee said. "These demons'll die if they're shot, right?"

"…" Youko and Kuronue looked at each other, startled.

"Yes." Aoi said, but his voice seemed a little different. "They will die."

"Shuuichi, you know that's not always the case." Youko corrected. "It depends on the yokai. Some can move their vital organs or regenerate. With a ningen gun, you'll have to shoot them in their vital organs, so you see how that could be a problem."

"But it _is_ possible?" Ryo asked insistently.

"Yeah…It's possible." Kuronue responded. "It isn't advised you know…for a ningen to fight yokai, I mean. But, it's possible."

"You two are here to protect us?" Aoi asked, looking at Kuronue and Youko.

"Of course, Shuuichi. We're still connected." Youko grinned. "You think I'd abandon you?"

"Who's Shuuichi?" Dee asked, looking clueless.

"_He's_ Shuuichi. Right now, anyway." Youko said, motioning to Aoi. "Shuuichi is Aoi's dead uncle who was reincarnated into him. The Lord of Reikai, Koenma, woke him up." Dee stared. Ryo did too.

"Just think of him as another personality." Kuronue offered. "It won't hurt your head as much."

"Oh man…This is just getting too confusing…" Dee groaned.

"It isn't everyday that an exchange student happens to be a yokai, I know. I do apologize for involving you in this." Shuuichi stood and bowed to Dee and Ryo. "Hopefully, this mission will end quickly and Aoi may return to his normal life."

"Wouldn't count on it, kit." Youko interrupted. "These guys are pretty strong. They'd have to be; to get an army of yokai together."

"Which takes me to something else." Shuuichi turned to Youko and Kuronue. "You said that you were trying to take care of all of us, correct?"

"Yes." Kuronue answered.

"Then why are both of you here? Shouldn't one of you be back in Japan to take care of Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Youko and Kuronue looked at each other.

"Told you he'd think of that." Kuronue commented after a bit.

"…I was worried about you, kit. And truthfully, I care more about you and Aoi than I do the others." Youko said, shrugging.

"Glad you decided to tell me the truth. Anyway, I think you should go to Japan to watch over the others, Youko." Shuuichi stated. Youko opened his mouth to protest, but Kuronue talked over him.

"It makes sense for you to go more than I, Youko. Yusuke and Kuwabara don't know me that well. They'd be a lot more comfortable around you."

"…Fine…I'll head out when Hiei gets here." Youko conceded.

"No, I think you should go sooner. The plane ride takes awhile so Hiei won't be here for a long time. Please, Youko. They're my friends." Shuuichi pleaded.

"All right, all right. I'm going, I'm going. Kuronue, keep Shuuichi and Hiei at the distance we discussed." Youko turned to the window after Kuronue gave him a thumbs up. "I'll make Yusuke call you when I get there." After that, he was gone and Dee was muttering about needing an aspirin.

A/N: Whew, that took awhile! I started to lose ideas so…Sorry if it doesn't seem as good as past chapters. By the way, PLEASE THANK MY FRIEND SUNNY FOR UPDATING FOR ME!!!! I Don't Have The Internet, So I'm Relying On Her.

(1): Shizuru is Kuwabara's sister and that's who Saonji lives with.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Reincarnated

Summary: Finally, the Spirit Detectives had earned the right to rest. They finished out their lives and died peacefully (yeah right) and were reincarnated. However, Koenma has found need for them again and doesn't have much time to awaken the latent powers in the reincarnations. The demons have caught onto Koenma's plan to bring back the four that had beaten them time and time again, which causes them to plan the death of the four. Other problems Koenma faces in awakening the power hidden in the reincarnations would be that the four aren't exactly willing subjects and Kurama's reincarnation has gone to America for a year as an exchange student. It is up to the two detectives Kurama is staying with to protect him until his friends can come and train him.

Category: YYH/FAKE

Genre: Angst. Drama. Otherwise…Dunno.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I ain't got a clue right now. Other than Dee and Ryo. Hiei/Kurama.

Warnings: Yaoi. Um, possible torture, swearing, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or FAKE.

A/N: 'The Spirit Detectives' is my name for the band the originals were in. I don't know if they even had a name. Also,

_/dhd/_flashback

''thoughts

/''/thought conversation

[Yusuke

"Spirit Gun!" He shouted, his finger pointed at a target. Botan clapped, jumping up and down.

"You're quickly picking up your old strength!" She said happily.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Probably because Nitta has the strength in him." He commented, looking down at his hands, which truly belonged to his son. "I thought Keiko was going to have a heart-attack when I told her about this last night."

"…She's not happy about Nitta being pressed into service, is she?" Botan asked quietly.

He shook his head. "She's not happy that any of the boys are being forced into this. She loves each one of them; even Tatsuya."

Botan said nothing to that, looking at her feet and scuffing the ground with the toe of her tennis shoe. It wasn't until Saonji ran up that they looked at each other again.

"Hey, what is it?" Yusuke asked, setting a hand on the boy's back. Saonji stood with his hands on his knees, panting as though he'd run a marathon to get to them.

"Tatsuya…" Pant. "left…this morning…" He managed to gasp out after a bit. Once he caught his breath, he stood up. "I went home to check on Kaa-san and ran into her and Shinichiro arguing. Apparently, Tatsuya took a plane to the United States this morning."

"What?" Botan paled and shook her head quickly. "Hiei wandered-"

"_Tatsuya_." Saonji all but hissed at her. "His name is _Tatsuya_."

"We know, Saonji, we know. I think what Botan meant is that she was surprised that Hiei allowed it." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I'm not surprised, though. I had a feeling that the two of them would be on their way to Aoi and Kurama as soon as they could."

"Got that right." Yusuke, Saonji, and Botan all whirled around to see a portal opened from Makai, Youko stepping out of it. He shook his head, grinning at the three of them.

"Well, well. If it isn't Youko Kurama." Yusuke commented lightly.

/'Who's Youko Kurama?'/ Nitta questioned his father.

/'Youko Kurama is the yokai that Aoi's uncle Kurama shared a body with.'/ Yusuke answered.

"What are you doing out of Makai?" Botan demanded quickly. "Didn't Koenma-sama tell you not to come to Ningenkai anymore?"

"Oh, Botan, you wound me!" Youko set a hand over his heart and staggered slightly. Noticing he wasn't going to get any sympathy, he sighed and stood straight again, making sure his portal was closed. "Shuuichi sent me."

"Kurama? You went to see him?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you bring him back?"

"Because for one, I'm not going to upset Aoi needlessly. For two, Kuronue's over there to keep an eye on him and lastly, Hiei and Tatsuya are on their way over there. What'd you expect me to do? Grab them, drag them into Makai, and bring them here?" Youko rolled his eyes. "Typical Yusuke, not thinking things through completely."

"Hey!"

"It's true. After all, did you think about what would happen to Makai if its king died?" Yusuke's silence spoke volumes. "Didn't think so. Basically, this whole thing is your fault for leaving Makai ungoverned for so long."

"Why didn't you step in for me, then? Everyone knew you to be a friend of mine." Yusuke commented.

"Because Kuronue and I decided we wanted a life away from excitement save for the stuff we cause ourselves with our thieving." Youko replied simply. "I gave up ideas of conquest a long time ago, Yusuke."

[Ryo

"Ryo, you sure it's ok to send the kid to school alone today?" Dee asked, sitting on his lover's desk.

"There isn't much else we can do, Dee. Besides, Kuronue said he'd shadow Aoi for the day." Ryo answered while organizing the papers on his desk. Somehow, he'd ended up with most of the paperwork _again_.

"You sure it's ok to trust that Kuronue guy?" Dee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aoi does. Aoi knows him, and apparently so does Shuuichi and Hiei." Ryo responded, taking a sip of his coffee. He'd yet to meet Dee's eyes during the conversation.

"You really believe that bull about previous incarnations and shit?"

"Dee, I understand that you don't trust them. Hell, I could understand why. However, you've seen Kuronue's wings and Youko's ears and tail when he was here. Why do you insist on questioning everything?" Ryo looked up, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips.

Dee opened his mouth to say something but shut it and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess I'm just worried. It's not like our job is the safest and thinking that you might get into more danger because of these people is really…Well, I don't really feel comfortable with it."

Ryo's face softened. "Don't worry, Dee. Kuronue promised to teach us about different types of yokai, remember?"

Dee nodded slowly. "Just…Promise me something?" Ryo nodded this time. "Be careful. I've got a bad feeling about all this."

"I'll be careful, Dee, I promise." Ryo said, a smile on his face, before he kissed Dee on the cheek. "I'll be extra careful."

A/N: This chapter is more a look at everyone else, since I've been focusing mostly on Kurama and the people dealing with him. And yes, there's about a week between the first part of the chapter and Ryo's part. At any rate, sneak preview:

"Aoi!" Aoi looked behind him to see Tatsuya running full-speed towards him, Kuronue nowhere in sight.

"What is it?" He asked when Tatsuya reached him. "Where's Kuronue?"

"Yokai caught him. He said he'd take care of it and he'd find us. We gotta get somewhere-" A dark chuckle behind Aoi cut Tatsuya's comment off.

He turned to see a large yokai with moth wings and antennae.

R&R, please!!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Reincarnated

Summary: Finally, the Spirit Detectives had earned the right to rest. They finished out their lives and died peacefully (yeah right) and were reincarnated. However, Koenma has found need for them again and doesn't have much time to awaken the latent powers in the reincarnations. The demons have caught onto Koenma's plan to bring back the four that had beaten them time and time again, which causes them to plan the death of the four. Other problems Koenma faces in awakening the power hidden in the reincarnations would be that the four aren't exactly willing subjects and Kurama's reincarnation has gone to America for a year as an exchange student. It is up to the two detectives Kurama is staying with to protect him until his friends can come and train him.

Category: YYH/FAKE

Genre: Angst. Drama. Otherwise…Dunno.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I ain't got a clue right now. Other than Dee and Ryo. Hiei/Kurama.

Warnings: Yaoi. Um, possible torture, swearing, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or FAKE.

A/N: 'The Spirit Detectives' is my name for the band the originals were in. I don't know if they even had a name. Also,

_/dhd/_flashback

''thoughts

/''/thought conversation

[Aoi

"Aoi!" Aoi looked behind him to see Tatsuya running full-speed towards him, Kuronue nowhere in sight.

"What is it?" He asked when Tatsuya reached him. "Where's Kuronue?"

"Yokai caught him. He said he'd take care of it and he'd find us. We gotta get somewhere-" A dark chuckle behind Aoi cut Tatsuya's comment off.

He turned to see a large yokai with moth wings and antennae.

"Oh…shit…" Aoi started stepping backwards, towards Tatsuya, and hopefully safety.

"Where ya going, Kurama? I know all about you…And about the fact that you don't have your powers no more. If you stay still, this won't hurt as much and might even be over quickly." The moth yokai raised it's hand, claws dripping acid which sizzled on the ground.

A shot rang out through the air, and a hole appeared in the yokai's chest, dripping acidic blood onto the concrete sidewalk. The yokai looked down, and Aoi took the chance to turn and run back to Tatsuya, who stood behind Dee. Dee held his gun pointed at the chest of the yokai, not wavering in the slightest.

"Will one of you two kill it already?? My bullets are only slowing the damn thing down!" Dee didn't look at the two teens, his eye trained on the yokai as he fired another shot off when it started to move forward.

Tatsuya stiffened slightly before turning to look at Aoi. "Kurama, you haven't been able to use your powers yet, have you?"

Aoi scowled slightly. "I'm not just going to hand my body over to a dead yokai!"

"You will, boy, if you want to live." Hiei scowled at the image of his lover. "Get that through your skull unless you want to die young." Aoi opened his mouth to argue more, but Hiei was gone, flitting over to slice the yokai attacking them limb from limb. Once he finished, the sword disappeared and he walked back to the others, his walk shifting from his to Tatsuya's.

"Hell, that took a lot out of us…We need to train more." Tatsuya said under his breath before looking over at Aoi. "Aoi…"

"I can't, Tatsuya, I can't. I can't just let him control me." Aoi's voice took on a pleading tone. "Please, you have to understand."

"Then you're going to have to learn how to control those powers yourself, kid. Because now I see what Youko and Kuronue were talking about; these guys don't die easily." Dee holstered his gun as he watched the yokai turn to dust and get blown away.

"I can't-"

"Kuronue…We forgot about him. He said he would catch up with me…I left him fighting a yokai." Tatsuya looked over at Dee. "We've got to find him."

"Ryo was on his way to do that. We heard reports about weird monster things fighting, so Ryo headed that way, and I came here to the school to meet with Aoi. Come on, we'll go back to the apartment and wait for them there." Dee set a hand on Aoi's shoulder and pushed him towards his car. "We'll figure this all out eventually."

[At the apartment…

"Kuronue, what happened to your wing??" Aoi exclaimed, running over to the bat yokai.

Kuronue grinned slightly, even while wincing as Ryo applied more disinfectant to his wing. "I haven't fought another bat in a long time. Forgot that they try to take out the wings as much as anyone else does."

"And he scored your wing??" Aoi kneeled beside Kuronue. "That must've hurt…"

"She." Kuronue corrected. "She scored my wing. She was smaller than me and a little faster, so she got past my guard the once. Anyway, what happened to you two?" He asked, glancing over at Tatsuya, who had collapsed on the couch.

"We got attacked." Aoi said quietly. "But Tatsuya and Dee took care of it."

Kuronue looked at Tatsuya, who shook his head. "Hiei killed it while Dee fended it off."

Kuronue sighed and looked over at Dee. "Thanks for helping them." Then he looked at Aoi. "You have to make a choice. Either you let Shuuichi fight, or you have to tap into those abilities yourself."

"I can't do either of those!" Aoi shouted, standing up. "I can't let him control like everyone else seems to be able to do, and I can't tap into his power! I'm not part yokai like everyone else!"

[Hiei

The child harboring Kurama's soul was pissing him off. Always going on about what couldn't happen…Especially the last thing he said before Tatsuya passed out about not being yokai. He was part yokai, Hiei could smell it on him. It must've been through his mother, since Hiei knew for sure that Kurama's stepbrother was a full-blooded ningen.

And, he missed Shuuichi. He wanted to hold Shuuichi as much as Tatsuya wanted to tie Aoi down and have his way with him. But it seemed neither of them were going to get what they wanted until someone broke the news to Aoi that he did have yokai blood.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I at least try to get two updates done a week, but sometimes it just doesn't work that way. Anyway, here's the chapter!

Preview:

[Kuronue

"Aoi!" He heard Ryo's shout, but couldn't turn to see what was happening. Hiei blazed past him though, telling him that nothing good could come of this battle.


End file.
